


clockwork

by sayohjna



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, Pseudoscience, Temporary Character Death, kind of a shadow children fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Sayo rebuilds her sister with her own two hands.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *starts another multichapter sayohina fic while my first multichapter sayohina fic isnt even finished* i promise im not abandoning perspective i'm seriously just scatterbrained and need to have like ten wips to be happy

In a fair world, Sayo and Hina could exist at the same time. But this world isn't fair. This world is run by a government that only allows one child per household. 

It was a means of resource control, originally. But it'd been years since the crisis had subsided, and there was no sign of the policy ending. Mama would talk about how unfair and unnecessary the policy was, but she couldn't do anything to change it. 

Sayo and Hina were lucky, really. Being identical twins, they just needed to keep their hair about the same length, and then they could take turns going outside and being real people. 

But that wasn't enough for Hina. 

“Mama, can we go outside together?” 

“Hina, no. You know the rules.”

Sayo watches as her sister pouts. “But Mama, I wanna play with Onee-chan!” 

“You need to play inside. What happens if someone sees you two together?”

Hina crosses her arms and refuses to speak. 

“Oh, don't be that way. You're twelve years old, so you better act like it.”

"Fine! I'm going to bed!" Hina shouts. She storms upstairs, stomping her feet on purpose. 

Their mother sighs. "She's such a handful sometimes…" 

Sayo nods in agreement. Hina really can be a handful. But Sayo and Mama love her for it. 

"I guess it is getting late. You should go to bed too, Sayo."

Sayo nods and walks upstairs. When she opens the door to her and her sister's room, she notices Hina twisting her braid anxiously. 

“Y'know, you shouldn't keep that braid in your hair. People might get suspicious.”

“It's fine, Onee-chan! None of the other kids suspect a thing. It's so funny, they're like, ‘Hey Sayo, why do you have a braid sometimes and not others?’ I just tell them it depends on my mood!”

Sayo sighs. “I guess that works out with the difference in our personalities. You're so much more…”

“I'm much more what?”

“Outgoing.”

“What! That's totally not what you were gonna say!”

“What was I gonna say?”

“I dunno, something mean!”

Sayo laughs, and soon Hina does too. They giggle with each other for a while, happy to be alive. 

Hina’s voice slips down to a whisper. “Onee-chan, can we sneak outside?”

“Mama said no. Plus, it's dangerous.”

“We're twelve now! We deserve to go outside together. It's late, nobody is gonna see us.”

Sayo sighs. “Fine. Just because it's our birthday.”

They sneak out with little trouble. Mama is already asleep, and it'd be hard to wake her up even if they wanted to. Twins are hard to raise, especially when one is a secret. 

They walk to the playground just down the street, skipping and laughing. They were outside! Together! The empty street is fairly dark, save for a few fireflies that dance in the air. 

Hina gently reaches out her hand, and the firefly lands on it. “Onee-chan, look!” she giggles. 

Sayo smiles as Hina follows the firefly, which is now trailing ahead in the starlight. "It's leading us to the playground," Sayo says. 

"Onee-chan, swings!" Hina dashes forward and jumps up onto the seat of the swing. "Usually I swing with Aya-chan. She's pretty silly! She cries a lot, hehe."

"Hina, don't be mean to Aya-chan," Sayo says as she gets up onto the swing. "Some people just cry easily."

“Well, playing with Aya-chan is fun. But I always imagine what it'd be like to play with you. I never thought it'd really happen!” Hina says with a smile. They continue to swing, back and forth and back and forth. 

Eventually, the twins tire from swinging. Sayo slides off her swing daintily, while Hina decides to jump off at full speed. 

“Hina! Don't hurt yourself!” Sayo scolds. But she's smiling. 

Hina laughs. “Sorry, Onee-chan. I'll be more careful next time.” She sits down on the woodchips and looks up at the sky. “Hey, the stars are really pretty!”

Sayo looks up too. “Ah, they are…” The stars sparkle and shine all across the night sky, except… 

Except for one large dark spot. it was like a hole in the air, a giant shadow moving slowly across the sky. Sayo’s eyes widen as she realizes exactly what it is. 

“Hina, get up.” She tries to keep her voice calm. 

“Hm? What is it?”

The dark shadow above begins to whirr and shake. Beams shine down from the sky, moving and circling around as if they're searching for something. 

They find their targets very quickly. 

Sayo looks around at the light surrounding them, trying to plot the best escape route. “Hina, we have to leave.” 

Except Hina doesn't move. She stares into the light, paralyzed. 

Sayo pulls her sister to her feet. “Come on, run!”

The words somehow get through to Hina, and they both take off, trying to dodge the rest of the searchlights that are cast down on the playground. But it's been enough time that they've definitely been spotted. 

This was a horrible idea. She never should've let Hina convince her they could both be outside. 

Hina trips and falls, her hands slipping out of Sayo’s. A beam of light surrounds her, and the airship above her begins to glow. 

Sayo shrieks as the gunshots echo. 

“Hina!”


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral is a blur to Sayo. She remembers standing over Hina’s dead body, oscillating between being totally numb and freshly in shock over her sister's death. She remembers the sound of their-- her mother sobbing. But the details, like the speeches, the ceremonies, were all empty in her head. 

Speeches and monologues over a girl that shouldn't have ever lived in the first place. How could these people stand there and talk about how much they loved Hina when they couldn't even tell the difference between her and Sayo?

The whole ordeal felt like the government was teasing them. Instead of being covered up and kept a secret, Hina's death was paraded around, as if they were saying, ‘This is what happens when you break the rules.’ 

When she and Mama arrive home, Sayo immediately walks upstairs to her and Hi-- no, just her room. It hurt to think of it that way, but it was the truth now. 

Sayo falls backwards onto her bed and stares at the ceiling. For a second, she almost sees glittering stars dance above. But a shadow comes over them, another dreaded shadow to take away what little happiness Sayo has left. 

Sayo sits up and closes her eyes. Just yesterday she was sitting here, hanging out with her sister. And now Hina is gone. 

Opening her eyes, Sayo stares at the empty bed across the room. The teal sheets match her own exactly, but they seem darker now. More faded. 

Sayo looks down. Sitting on the floor is one of Hina’s favourite books, a tale about a zombie apocalypse. Undead creatures, reanimated through magic or science or a combination between. 

Could that really happen? If Sayo tried hard enough, could she really see her sister again? 

A tear slips out of her eye as Sayo whispers, “I promise I will bring you back, Hina.” 


End file.
